The Forsaken
by Rikku.Sehdan
Summary: Yuna, an innocent young woman seeking peace and happiness for all of Spira's people? Not anymore. After founding a secret group of people known as The Forsaken, she readys herself to avenge all that she's lost. Can she do such a thing?
1. A Simple Task

**A/N**: I had this story idea the other and I had to put it on here before I forgot. Lol. I'll update all my other stories soon, I promise! Major OOCness in this one, though. R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Final Fantasy characters, only Inge 'cause my cous handed her over to me, so hah. Lol.

* * *

"Let me go!"

"This cell will do 'er good."

"Let me go, or I swear to Yevon I'll kill you both."

"You'll haveta get outta here, first, missy." With a cold hearted laugh, the old man threw the younger woman into the damp cell, locking the metal door before he and the other man ascended up the stone stairs.

Minutes passed before she attempted to move, seeing as her wrists were cuffed to the wall, it was rather complicated.

(PoV - Yuna)

The only sound I could hear was the steady, quiet dripping of water, and the echo of it afterwards.

_Great job_. I thought. _You got yourself caught_.

I sigh lightly and continue to sit in silence.

(PoV - 3rd)

"You've gotta help Yunie! You pull it off, she'll let ya join, trust me."

"'Help her'? As in 'save' her, right?"

"Well, she was captured by Yevonites. So, yeah."

"High Summoner Yuna is actually _in _this cause, Rikku?"

The young blonde nods. "She's changed a lot. See, a year ago, when she defeated Vegnagun, the Fayth said they'd _try_ to bring Tidus back. But they never did. It completely drove her insane!"

The black haired woman sighed, shrugging. "Well, that sucks."

"You seem moved."

Smirking, the young woman loaded her twin Magnum pistols, placing them in their holsters on either hip.

"Yeah, I'll 'help' her." With that, she walked off into the night.

"I'm gonna haveta knock some sense into that girl," Rikku started on her way back to the Celsius. "Yuna's gonna kill her poor soul if she talks to her like that."

(PoV - Yuna)

The main door flew open and hit the stone wall with a loud bang. I could hear footsteps, then, but more than just one pair.

"She's down here?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Leave me be, then."

The footsteps retreated up the stairs, leaving me alone with whomever was in here.

"High Summoner Yuna?"

I look up slowly, eyes locking with the man's deep blue ones.

"I thought I sent you back to the Farplane with Lenne so you wouldn't _taunt_ me anymore?" I said in a low, monotonous voice, lacking the surprise I felt.

He laughs, "The praetor brought us back, promising us permanant spots in New Yevon."

"Baralai wouldn't do that."

"No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't put you in here, either. They fired him a couple months ago. You're just too... 'depressed' to notice."

"If you mock me, Shuyin, I _will_ kill you."

He laughs again, "I'm in charge of every last Yevonite and Warrior Monk here. They'll know it's you, and they'll repay you with death."

"I've been wishing I was dead for a long time."

"Hmph." He opens the cell door and places a knife at my throat. I simply smirk.

"Do it, Shuyin. You'll be hunt down for killing the high summoner."

"Or I could just kill him now."

Shuyin changed his stare to where the voice came from, and I took this into my advantage when I kicked him in the stomach, sending him back into the wall.

The other figure walked over and kicked him in the head when he tried to get back up, knocking him out.

"You're lucky I came to your rescue, my lady." The woman said sarcastically, bowing afterwards.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Just get me out of these things." I say, motioning to the cuffs around my wrists.

She grabs the key from Shuyin's waist and unlocks both cuffs, smirking down at me.

"Thanks," I say. "but I could've gotten outta here myself."

She laughs and offers me her hand. "Name's Inge."

I take her hand and she pulls me up. "Yuna."

"Everyone knows you, Lady Yuna."

"Please," I sigh. "just Yuna."

Inge nods before turning to her right, pointing to an opened window. "I got in through there, but there's a million guards in the front area. It'll take at least thirty minutes just to get out of here without being detected."

I smirk. "Whoever said we have to stay undetected?"

She smiles, laughing slightly. "I like the way you think."

(PoV - 3rd)

"Are they back yet, Rikku?"

"No, not yet. How long's it been?"

The older woman looked to the digital clock beside her bed. "About three hours."

"Well, I'm sure they'll come back, Paine. No worries."

Paine shakes her head. "It's not _them_ I'm worried about."

Rikku suddenly jumped up, squealing excitedly. "Paine!"

"What?" She replies annoyed.

"Once they get back, we've gotta go to that new bar up the street."

Paine stands, walking over to the railing in the cabin. "Are you crazy?"

The young Al Bhed stares up at her with a quizzical look from her spot at the bar.

"Yuna's being busted out of a well known prison, and you want to go to a public bar when she gets back. Not to mention in Bevelle!"

"Well, we can go to Luca, then." Rikku pouts, crossing her arms.

Paine rolls her eyes, taking her spot on her bed once more. "Sure thing. You'll have to take it up with Yuna, too. And you know how she is about that type of thing."

"I can try, right?"

(PoV - Yuna)

"The Cel's right up here."

"I'm aware." Inge says and I cast a glare in her direction, not caring if she caught it or not.

We walk in silence the rest of the way, which I was slightly thankful for. Once we entered the bridge, Brother was in hysterics.

"Yuna! You are fine?"

I smirk smugly at him. "I am fine. Couldn't tell?"

Inge laughs and we both make our way to the cabin, where I was instantly greeted by "Yunie!"

Rikku bounded over to me, pulling me into an embrace. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, Rikku, I'm fine."

"Good job, Inge." Paine commented, gazing at us from above.

"Did you expect less?"

"Sorry it took so long." I say. "We had to... take care of some guards in our way."

Rikku smiles, shaking her head. "We all know you're always looking for trouble, Yuna. But, hey! I was wondering, Yunie, if we could go to one of the bars in Luca tonight? Just for some rest! Please, cous?"

I sigh. "As long as it's not in Bevelle, I couldn't give a damn."

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

Paine, Inge, and I all sigh at Rikku's hyper manner. "Why is she always the odd one out?"

"You mean in the head?"

"Hey!" Rikku says in defense against Inge's comment. The young assasin simply smirks.

"I'm just messin', Riks." She turns to me, then, smiling somewhat. "I was wondering if I could possibly join?"

"You did me a favor, I don't see why not."

We shake hands instead of hugging. I'm not sure why, I've never been to fond of the concept myself. The only one I let close to me was Rikku, but she was my cousin, so I had no choice, really. As for my other cousin...

Brother could go fuck himself.

"So it's settled. Instead of just going to this bar for some fun and games, it could be to congratulate Inge?"

"Yeah! What Paine said."

I nod, agreeing with my friends. "Alright. Someone go tell Brother we need to go to Luca. I'm not in the mood to put up with his bullshit."

Rikku laughs and walks past me, disappearing into the elevator.

"We should all at least lay down some until then." Paine says as I nod, making my way upstairs.

"Rikku's our alarm clock, so don't worry."

Inge laughs at my comment and jumps onto the couch beside my bed, laying down on it. I, too, lay on my bed, as Paine does the same.

But instead of closing my eyes and trying to sleep, I just laid there in deep thought.

_Shuyin... that bitch._

* * *

ZOmg! Tell me what you think of it and if I should continue it, please!

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


	2. Confrontations

**A/N**: I thought I'd update at least another chapter since the first one wasn't all that great. This is, more or less, just a closer look on Inge's character. She pwns! I love her! Lol. (Not litterly, dipshits. Lmao. Just messin' 'bout the "dipshits" part, at least.) R&R my pimps! Rofl.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Inge, so in yo face!

**

* * *

****(PoV - Inge)**

After about an hour of pretending to be asleep, I sat up and reached under the couch, pulling out a small, black journal. Opening up to a blank page and pulling out a pen, I begin to write as I did everyday.

_They let me join! I'm glad they did, they're all really friendly and it's a lot of fun. I haven't even been doing work a full day and I already love it._

_They call themselves "The Forsaken". I'm not sure why, I haven't asked yet. I could ask Yuna, she's the one who founded it, from my knowledge, at least. It's a secret group of people who work together to overthrow New Yevon. Kinda sounds like the Youth League, right? It's nothing like it._

_I used to be a part of the League up until a couple months ago. Nooj always pushed and exaggerated no physical fighting. It always angered me. I mean, followers of New Yevon are basically followers of Yevon, to me. What's the difference? Yevon's teachings were all lies. I don't see why people still follow and believe them, even after Yuna's speech in Luca that day. I was fourteen, then, but I still remember almost every word she spoke._

_Anyway, The Forsaken isn't, in any way, near peaceful. If they know New Yevon's up to something, they're not going to talk it out. They can do that later, after they have solved the problem. If New Yevon steals yet _another _sphere from anyone at all, that person will be hunt down and probably killed._

_It's no walk in the park to join, either. You have to be well trained in black magic, hand to hand combat, have some kind of weapon skill, and be a, at least, half ass white mage. I'm lucky enough I asked to join when they needed help. Not that Yuna being in trouble is good, but it really helped me a lot._

_So far I've gotten along with them pretty well. The group's not large or anything like the Youth League or New Yevon, but match them in power, I bet. Let's see..._

_Brother's okay, I guess. I find it slightly sick that he has the hots for his own cousin, and Yuna apparently does, as well. He's our ship's pilot. From what he told me, he used to be the leader of the Gullwings, but the sphere hunting group eventually came to it's downfall and he disbanded it. After Yuna quit, saying she wanted some down time to spend on Besaid, he completely flipped._

_Buddy's cool. He's the ship's navigator. He's calm and collected, I'll give him that, but we've became friends._

_Shinra's slightly annoying, even if he is the "wiz kid" of the group. I ask him a question and his response is usually "I'm just a kid." What's up with that?_

_Rikku's funny and nice. She's really cool to hang around with, but as Paine said, she's far different from the rest of her teammates. Yuna, Paine, and I are all the dark type and she's all bubbly. I find it hilarious._

_Paine's awesome. I haven't really gotten to talk to her that much yet, but her sense of humor is funny as hell. She really brings the group up, I think, along with Rikku, even if they don't know it._

_But Yuna wipes the floor with all of them._

_Yuna and I could be related, I swear. We're so much alike I find it slightly eerie. I've always admired her, whether I show it or not, I do. I respect her, as well. She's really encouraging and helpful, even if she has changed over the year, I still think the same of her as I used to, if not more. I still can't believe I'm now working with her! It's been a dream of mine for a while. We've become friends... I think. I'm not sure. I hope so, nonetheless ---_

"Whatcha writing?"

I close my journal abruptly, staring up into the older woman's deep blue and emerald green eyes.

"Oh, nothing."

Yuna smirks, arching and eyebrow. "'Course."

She continued to stand there, arms crossed over her chest, while I simply looked away, putting up my journal. "Are we there?" I ask, changing the subject.

She shakes her head. "Just a couple minutes."

"Oh..."

Another awkward silence.

"So... Where are you from?"

I switch my gaze to her as she sits beside me on the couch. "I was born in Kilika but raised in Bevelle."

She laughs. "I was born in Bevelle but raised in Besaid."

I nod. "I would know, trust me."

She gives me an awkward look before looking out the window, clearing her throat.

My eyes widen at what she was getting at. "No, no, no. Nothing like that, I assure you. I'm not a stalker, damnit."

We both laugh at my haste, and I sigh afterwards.

"Why'd you want to join?"

I stare blankly at her for a moment as she continued to gaze out the window. "For the experience, I guess. It's an honor working with you, though."

She smiles slightly and looks to me. "I mean, what about your family? Surely if they find out, they'll be upset."

I look to the ground, putting on a fake smile. "That's not going to happen."

Yuna nods, but doesn't seem to notice my unhappiness. Standing, she nonchalantly pats me on the back and walks down the metal staircase, leaving me alone with only my memories.

I stand, following Yuna, trying eagerly to catch up with her.

"Hey!" I called just before she entered the elevator. She turned slightly, awaiting my claim. "I'm... sorry about being a smart ass."

She smiles, nodding. "It's alright."

I wasn't used to apologizing, not to anyone, but I felt Yuna deserved to hear it.

**(PoV - Yuna)**

I motion for her to follow me and she does so, walking beside me.

"I haven't completely changed." I say. "I'm still the same person I was last year, at least around my friends."

She nods in understanding as we reach the deck of the Celsius.

I walk out a ways, sitting down and gazing at my surroundings. A couple minutes pass before she takes a seat beside me, avoiding all eye contact.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concern evident in my tone.

She looks at me finally, confusion apparent on her features. "Sorry, what?"

I just now noticed I never really had the time or chance to actually note her clothing style.

Short, black hair hung just above her shoulders in contrast to her deep blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with matching black jeans. A black studded belt hung on only one belt loop, allowing it to hug her hip tightly. A silver chain gently batted against the side of her thigh everytime she moved. Her hands were adorned with fingerless black gloves, and her feet with tall, black boots that went up nearly to her knees. They had a myriad of silver buckles on them and screws in the bottom of each. Both boots were covered up to the point of her ankle, however, by her slightly baggy jeans.

We were strikingly a lot alike, I found, apart from a couple things.

I had a thin, black jacket hanging loosely over my black tank top. The bottom of my black pants wrapped gently against the heel of my boots. On either hip hung two silver chains, along with my matching pistols.

With a sigh I shake my head, switching my stare to my front.

"Never mind."

"My father was killed by Sin when I was five. From there my mother took care of me alone, but she was killed by a group of Al Bhed haters a year after. I grew up on my own."

I give her a sympathetic look, wondering why she just revealed her past to me, of everyone on this ship.

"Sorry. It just helps to let someone know."

I nod, placing a hand over hers. "I'm sorry about your family, but don't worry. It's safe with me."

She smiles. "Thanks."

Somethnig was still bothering her, I could tell by the way she continued to reject eye contact, but I decided I'd ask her later.

"You're Al Bhed?" I question.

"Only on my mother's side."

I smile. "As am I."

A couple minutes passed before anything was said until I finally acted.

I stand, giving her my hand and pulling her up. "We're in Luca, so let's head back down to the bridge and see what everyone's up to."

She nods and follows my lead, placing a hand on my shoulder before entering the bridge.

"Hey, Yuna."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" I ask, giving her a questioning look.

"For being there for everyone. Even the ones you don't know."

I smile as she walks ahead of me, being greeted by Paine.

"Only certain people." I whisper to myself. "Only certain people that I care dearly for."

* * *

Hmm... Yeah, I know where I'm going with this story (finally). Took a lot of thinking, though. Besides, I like the whole "badass" attitudes they have. Lmao.

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


	3. Luca Nights

**A/N**: Another chapter. No reviews yet. You guys can do better than that. Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except Inge.

* * *

The music was fast paced and upbeat, techno music, mind you, which was only found in Spira's bars, or dance clubs. The dance floor was already packed, even though the business just opened it's doors an hour ago. It smelt of smoke, somewhat, because of the smoking area on the other side of the building, seeing as it wasn't too wide in diameter.

Rikku was already out in the middle of everything, and she ended up forcing Inge to go with her, even if she had to drag her there.

I laugh at the thought and Paine gives me a questioning look.

"Just thinking."

Paine and I sat at our table which was in the back portion of the building.

I told Rikku I'd dance in a few, probably what saved me, but I doubted Paine would dance at all. She wasn't exactly "the type."

I hear Paine laugh at something and it pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

She points ahead of her.

Inge trudged toward us, nearly falling back into the chair beside me and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" I ask, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank the aeons Rikku's boy crazy."

I laugh. "Aren't we all?"

"Well, Rikku's a flirt is what I mean."

I laugh again and place a hand on her shoulder. "True."

"It's hot as hell in there, too."

We continued to talk for a while until the lights went out completely, making everyone scream in excitement. Two lights turned on on stage, revealing a young woman with long, brunette hair and hazal eyes.

My heart and breathing stopped.

_What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__I can't hear you.  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?  
__What can I do for you?_

Paine seemed to understand my shock, as she was just as surprised as I was.

"Is that..."

"Yeah." I replied, already knowing her question. "Lenne."

Inge gave us quizzical looks, but I simply stood, making my way back stage. Inge follows, which I was thankful for. It seemed like we had become really close in the past couple hours.

"What's up?" She asks but I silence her with my hand.

The song continued on for another minute or so before the songstress was backstage.

I stood quickly from my spot and drawed my gun, aiming it straight at her. Inge followed me through, action for action.

"You might want to take a seat." I say, glaring at Lenne who was frozen to her spot. "You've got quite a bit of explaining to do."

"What are you---"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one with the gun at your head, so I think it's better if you leave the questions to me."

Inge laughed silently at my commentary.

"If this is about Shuyin, you best drop your weapons because I have nothing against you."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"He abandoned me for the job he now has in New Yevon." Lenne said, sighing lightly.

I holster my weapons, Inge doing the same.

"Who's the praetor?" Inge asks.

"I'm not sure."

Lenne motions for us to follow her. "New Yevon's up to something."

"Isn't _that _a surprise." Inge and I say in unison, laughing afterwards.

We made our way to the back of the bar, outside, I might add.

"New Yevon needs to be stopped at all costs. The last thing Shuyin said to me was, 'In time we all perish, but with the help of our new praetor, I can cut that time in half.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inge asks in an agrivated tone. She clearly hated riddles.

"I have yet to know. But..." Lenne's sentence drawls off, seeming to be in thought. "The Forsaken, right?"

I blink before fully understanding her question. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I overheard one of Shuyin's conversations with this 'praetor'. But you're willing to overthrow New Yevon at any and all costs?"

I nod.

"May I join?"

"You any good in combat?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'm an experienced white mage."

"We could use a white mage."

We shake hands and I laugh. "Sorry 'bout the guns. I wasn't sure, you know."

"It's understandable."

"Do you know anything about New Yevon?" Inge questions.

"Not much more than you do. Only Praetor Baralai was recently fired and Shuyin's head of the combat force."

"That's it!" I say, to myself more than anyone else. "Let's pay our former praetor a visit."

They both nod and we make our way back to the main area.

"Paine!" I called, and she stood immediately at the sight of Lenne.

"Yes?"

"Lenne's one of us, so don't worry. Where's Rikku, though?"

"Take a guess."

I look out amongst the crowd of people, seeing Rikku flirtly with another Al Bhed man.

"Ugh... I swear."

"Rikku! Get your ass over here!" Inge yells and we all burst out laughing at the young woman's expression.

Rikku ran over and playfully punched Inge in the shoulder. "You completely ruined my chances with that guy!"

"There's always Gippal." Paine comments, and Rikku sticks her tongue out at her as we all laugh.

"We're heading back to the Celsius. I think I might have an idea."

On our way out, Inge stopped me, but on purposfully.

"S'pose I'll have to keep you in my dreams." She had said to herself as she walked passed me.

"If you think you're aiming out of your league, Inge," I called. "you're not." With that, I passed her, leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

R&R everyone, please! I really need some feedback on this story, I've become slightly obsessed with it.

- 'Rikku.Sehdan.


End file.
